Beware, The Curse of the Idol
by VerelLupin
Summary: Series of one shots. Our favorite characters meet their match at the Happiest Place on Earth.


**Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**

**Disneyland and all its fabulous rides belong to Walt Disney Co. I do have an annual pass. (TeeHee)**

**This whole series is dedicated to Alan and Carolyn!!**

**This is going to be a series of intertwining oneshots of all my couples at Disneyland. **

**Each couple will have one ride. I'm working on Goren & Eames**

**If you have any suggestions for rides feel free to contact me. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Reviews Welcome even Flames.**

**

* * *

**

"Did you see that, Butler?" Artemis asked nodding to the tall man in the red coat currently kissing a bubble pink haired girl.

'Bubble-pink hair? Did such a shade exist?'. Artemis wondered

Butler almost never ever questioned his employer, with the exception of when Artemis had drugged his little sister to escape the LEP's Blue Rinse. "Artemis, it's not polite to stare. Even if she does have extraordinary hair color." Butler said quietly.

"Quite correct, Butler. I apologize for my lack of manners." Artemis said squinting into the sun overhead. "It's this blasted sun, I'm not fond of the outdoors Butler."

Butler paused mid-step. Fond of the outdoors was a mild statement. Master Artemis hated the outdoors, no abhorred, detested, loathed the outdoors. It could easily be said that Goblins had more love for Dwarves than Artemis did anything that pertained to the outdoors. Which meant not at all.

"Mother was most insistent of this outing and I fear, I am becoming rather annoyed." Artemis sighed as they continued walking to what Artemis could only hope was shade in this sun baked place.

"It's not much longer, Artemis. We should reach our destination in no time." Butler said trying to pacify Artemis, who was becoming more and more agitated.

"It shouldn't be so complicated to get from one location to another." Artemis muttered gaining a dirty look from a rather tall redhead, his brunette partner smiling apologetically as they nearly ran into him.

"We're here, Artemis." Butler said pointing to the large Bamboo entrance next to what looked like an elaborate tree house.

**'An architectural marvel,'** he thought but then Artemis knew a thing or two about such things. Having won the junior completion to build the Dublin Opera House. Not to mention buildings all over the world including some in this very theme park.

He had given several blueprints of rather impressive rides to an engineer friend of his in exchange for literal lifetime tickets to any Disney theme park of his choice.

One had some sort of elevator but he didn't need to experience it himself. Artemis detested scary rides.

He didn't see the point of raising one's levels of dopamine by terrifying drops and dips.

He had enough of those with Holly since he first kidnapped her to last him a lifetime. He wasn't about to do it for recreation.

Which brought them to the current situation. "Come on, Artemis. You promised if we ever came, you'd come on it with me." Butler said looking at Artemis with reproach.

"I will go old friend, but I don't understand what could be so entertaining of this Indiana Jones character." Artemis said reluctantly following Butler into the maze of bamboo.

They passed an overturned jeep and elaborate temple complete with huge stone snakes. Red ruby eyes staring sightlessly into the crowd.

They passed into a shadowy maze of what seemed like miles of underground tunnels,"Mulch would probably feel right at home here." Artemis observed, fussily wiping non-existent dirt from his sleeve.

Butler normally would never let Artemis lag behind him, but he'd wanted to get on this ride ever since Juliet had to told him about it. This was after all his first time here, proudly proclaimed by the large button pined to his chest.

Meanwhile Artemis was being as obnoxious as he could possible be, however that behavior ended quickly enough. Artemis was considerably startled when he touched the bamboo supports at the sides of the corridor they were just entering, the ceiling made an ominous creaking noise moving as if coming down to crush them.

Butler swallowed a chuckle at the suddenly much paler looking Artemis who scurried to his side. "Anxious to get on the ride, Artemis?" Butler asked dryly. Artemis scowled and made no further comment until they made it to yet another chamber, where they showed a video about the supposed curse.

Artemis snorted at the cheap special effects, but he paused as he encountered gum sticking to a chest he had been examining, which was now stuck to his hand.

He hastily wiped his hand with a monogram handkerchief. Resigned and with great disgust, he threw away the dirty linen. He followed Butler down some stone stairs and was suddenly faced with a cavern full of rather roomy jeeps.

A commotion was heard up ahead and Artemis had to lean out of the line to see what it was."Holly?" Artemis gasped in disbelief.

'**What was Holly doing here in full view of the mud…um…humans.' **

Former captain of the LEP, Holly Short was busy arguing with a rather round mud-man. He was telling her, in rather brusque tones that she couldn't ride because she was too short to ride alone. Holly was getting ready to punch him with all her diminutive height when she heard her name.

'**Who in Frond's name could possibly know me here?' **Sure she had relatives that worked at Disneyland but that was at the Paris location. Holly spotted the hulking figure that could only be Butler's and peering around him, a much tanner Artemis Fowl.

"Artemis." she called. If anybody could talk her onto the ride it be Artemis. The guy motioned to the current cast member. Who once spotting Artemis, waved him and Butler to her.

"Excuse me, important business." Artemis said feeling slightly guilty for cutting in front of so many people but only slightly. " How can I be of assistance." he replied walking casually to her.

It been at least a year since Holly saw him last. He had to be what 20? Technically 17 because of the time travel problem. He was taller and still as lean although he had lost some of the vampiric aspect to his skin tone. He looked her over discreetly, apparently his eyes were sharp as ever.

Holly couldn't help feel embarrassed in response to his sudden scrutiny. She had grown a little, mostly due to the time travel. **'She barely topped 4'10 , a giant by fairy standards but certainly barely a child by human ones.' **she thought uncomfortably.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Artemis staring at the offending mud-man nonchalantly.

"I believe, the young lady meets your height requirement." Artemis said pointing to the chart by the control booth.

Loading had proceeded and they were forcibly ushered to the middle of the platform. "Yes, but she can't ride alone. Must have an adult present." the man said pompously.

"Very well, we shall ride with her. If that is reasonable to you?" Artemis said leaving an ominous undertone in the question. The man was ready to reply but he took one look at Artemis's infamous smile, a smile that could chill at 20 paces, and kept his comment to himself.

The man nodded and glaring at Holly, led them to a Jeep. "So to what do I owe this pleasure," Artemis asked turning to Holly as he buckled his seat belt.

"Look, Artemis we get the steering wheel." Butler said excitedly. "That wonderful, don't forget your seatbelt." Artemis said smiling indulgently at Butler's enthusiasm.

"It's my vacation, I've always wanted to visit the original and you?" Holly asked eyebrow raised at Butler's giddy behavior.

"Mother and father, thought that perhaps we were due for family vacation time." Artemis said trying to ignore the inelegant jerking of the vehicle.

Holly smiled at Artemis's discomfort. '**To think that he was afraid of a roller coaster, an indoor one at that.' **thought Holly seeing Artemis's white knuckle grip on the metal bar in front of him.

A sharp left, brought the three friends to a skeleton room, racing past mummies, where some fell down disturbingly close to Holly.

The truck made a horrible bouncing that was echoed by Artemis's stomach. He hid his dismay but it quickly changed to glee as they entered a dark room, where sprouts of air and projection screens make the illusion of bugs crawling along the walls.

"I thought it would be much worse," he said to Holly, who apparently was encouraging Butler to drive faster. Holly turned and laughed as they were bounced around.

Butler chucked to himself, Master Artemis had never quite acknowledged how much Holly meant to him. It was nice to see him acting less like the adult he normally portrayed.

Artemis had lost control of himself. Normally he would have been appalled at his lack of decorum but the twists and jerks had apparently loosened much more than his fear of roller coasters.

He grabbed Holly's hand in mock terror, the bridge creaked ominously and Artemis felt the exhilaration of being a kid for the first time in his life.

Butler twisted the wheel as if he was really driving and was suddenly reminded of their trip in the shuttle when Holly had navigated through that impossible fissure below Koboi Labs. No ride would ever top that but he nearly busted a rib containing his laughter.

The had reached a fire and snake chamber. A giant Cobra hovered over the top of Artemis's dark hair.

It took a second for Artemis's to realize the snake was lunging at him.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew this was only a ride in the most family friendly theme park in the world and that the snake was a clever construction of heavy cardboard and other such materials. That knowledge however did nothing to stop Artemis screaming like the little girl his namesake was.

Holly burst out laughing and Artemis swallowed his embarrassment, "Mild hysteria, I happen to dislike snakes intently." he said trying to save face.

She said nothing trying to commit to memory the image of Artemis screaming like a little girl, she wondered if Foley could preserve it.

They made a hard turn and entered a room pilled high with skulls, "Look up." Butler instructed and both Artemis and Holly obeyed. Above them spread over the ceiling was the Malevolent Mara grinning evilly at them.

Artemis had the satisfaction of watching Holly squirm, their jeep careened into a room of rats scurrying over every surface, she shuddered in disgust. A sharp turn later, Artemis and Holly made a great show of ducking to avoid the "deadly arrows." they laughed neither realizing how close their faces had been.

Butler was jumping up and down in his seat. Artemis was momentarily worried, Butler was not a small man and he might just be tall enough to hit himself with the ceiling in his excitement.

"Lift your feet Artemis, you too Holly." He said hurriedly. Holly and Artemis shrugged and did as told, a giant ball was coming towards them, Artemis knew what was coming.

In his defense, he did not scream but he did wrap his hands tightly around the metal bar, or at least he would have had Holly not decided to grab one of them for herself.

Holly had heard about this particular part, she looked at Artemis to make a smart remark but sympathy welled up within her at his ashen face. Without a word she grabbed one of Artemis's hand to give him comfort and held onto it for dear life as they dropped underneath the ball and traveled rapidly into the chamber below it.

Artemis continued holing onto her hand even after they neared the replica of Indy.

"Tourist, you're on your own." the adventurer said watching their jeep head to the dock dispassionately.

Butler made a coughing noise hastily hiding a knowing laugh. Holly and Artemis quickly released each other's hands and made a great show of undoing their seatbelts.

They exited the ride, both talking about the ride and ignoring the palpable tension between them. Butler who was walking behind them, rolled his eyes at the blatant ignorance before him.

"Artemis, since Holly's here maybe you could ask if she'd mind hanging around a bit." Butler said innocently noting Artemis's dirty look.

"I think, Holly would like to continue her vacation without us, isn't that right Holly?" Artemis for all his intelligence failed to see the disappointment that flitted across Holly's elfin features.

Butler groaned to himself and decided that Master Artemis still had to learn a lot about females, especially one Holly Short. Luckily for Artemis, Butler had no intention of letting him waste this particular opportunity. "They didn't call this the happiest place on earth for nothing." Butler thought.

"I wonder if you'd do me the favor of riding the Tower of Terror with me." Butler said ignoring Artemis and talking directly to Holly.

"Sure, I've been wanting to get on that. Will you be going on it or you afraid of elevators as well?" Holly asked Artemis.

Artemis turned a dull shade of red and remarked rather testily. "I happen to fear snakes not elevators."

While technically true, Artemis detested drops, **'I did design this ride after all, how bad could it be?' **

In hindsight, he would come to hate that ride. He probably would never had gotten on it had Holly not baited him. For now he remained ignorant, following Holly with determination.

Butler smiled to himself as he plotted how many rides he could make them hold hands in. Butler followed the two feuding friends with a smile and a devious scheme. One even Artemis himself would have been proud to call his own.

**The End ….**


End file.
